Darkness takes over
by monicasaotome99
Summary: this is a story about akane dealing with depression because of ranmas careless words.. at one point akane's darkness her depression gets the worst of her and she tries suicide. later in the series... AKANES FIRST BOY FRIEND APPEARS! how will ranma react to this? gotta read to find out
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Ranma ½ is not mine nor are the characters these characters and ideas belong to Rumiko Takahashi (:

Darkness takes over.

_Dear diary, _

_Baka.. ranma is a baka. Always tormenting me and making fun of how I look. Doesn't he understand how badly this effects me? How I feel as though I'm empty, like I'm always last. The ugly stupid tomboy. Never good enough for him. For anyone… theres this darkness I've been feeling.. like I'm being sucked into an empty void, only to find out I AM that void.. I'm like a black hole I just take in whatever comes around… no one knows where it leads.. except me. It leads to no where but pain.. I don't know what to do anymore. Ranma doesn't understand… no one understands do I just grin and bare it like usual? Accept im some stupid tomboy who will never catch a husband? How does someone except that.. ranma. Is. A. senseless. JERK. Yet.. how come I feel numb.. worthless…that baka is the cause for this.. _

_Whatever.. I hate myself.. and my life but what can I do about it? Nothing cause im some slow poke with no skill, or attractiveness right? _

_-akane. :/_

Akane shut her diary, and sat on her bed trying to breath, and feel as though she were still living. she's at her limits. _Why is ranma such a JERK.. he can just go live with one of his 'cute' fiancées and get out of my life.. _she thought.

Hot tears were welling up in her eyes, she couldn't deal with all this anymore. "stop crying akane.. don't be such a coward" she said aloud to herself. But she couldn't help it. He tears came flowing and she let out a loud cry of pain and sorrow, she didn't care if everyone would come running up the stairs wondering what was wrong. She just wanted to feel… like she wasn't empty anymore. "im so useless and stupid.." she cried, _how can I deal with this pain? HOW DO I LET IT OUT WITHOUT HAVING TO CRY?, _she noticed a sharp blade broken off of her fathers sword. Not a long blade just the tip of what was once a beautiful sword. She began to think _I've heard , that self harm is what people do to let out pain and prove to themselves they aren't numb._ She felt numb she wasn't even sure if she came back to life since jusendo. Maybe the past 8 months have been a dream and she didn't come back from jusendo.. she had to find out, she pick up the little piece of the blade and looked down on her left wrist. _Alright Akane . not to deep just nice and slow. Prove that your not truly frozen in this numb state. _

Swiftly she made a small cut in her wrist. Small but a deep one. It was bleeding like crazy_ " AHH" s_he cried out in pain it was a deep stinging sensation it burned at her skin. _At least I'm alive.._ She got up to rush to the washroom to clean her self-inflicted wound. The pain seemed.. somewhat amazing. She didn't know what it was but she wanted that pain again. _Baka.. no you cant. You've proven to yourself your alive. Just go clean the stupid cut, and get on with your life._ So she did just that she cleaned and bandaged her left wrist and went down stairs.

_Stupid Akane. _No matter how Ranma tried he couldn't get the day out of his mind, how she tripped over her bag and bumped into him and shoved him into the canals water. How he insensitively yelled his rude comments at her clumsy-ness. _why'd she have'ta run off without helping me out of the water. Stupid tomboy. Clutz. _

"AHH" Ranma heard Akane scream. This was his second time hearing her scream in what seemed to be pain. Yet he just tried to not be worried and act as though he didn't care. But he did. _Baka what'd she do now? _He heard her shuffle around to what seemed to be the bathroom. Then he heard her coming down the stairs. He slightly turned his head to get a glimpse of her. She had a bag on and looked like she was going somewhere. She didn't even look at him. _Her eyes are puffy.. what happened? Was she.. crying? _ He gave one more glance at her and saw her left wrist. Was bandaged but you could see blood seeping through the bandages.

He shot up, not being able to help that he was worried. And grabbed her left wrist. "OWWWWW" she screamed in what seemed to be immense pain he just stared at her worried. "Akane what happened. Why is your wrist bandaged?" His grip didn't loosen even though she pulled and tugged. "let go." She said. Not yelling for once just stern serious tone. "akane who did this to you?" Ranma asked not hiding his concern at all. He saw her eyes begin to well up with tears " THE ONLY PERSON WHO EVER HURTS ME IS YOU RANMA SO GEUSS WHO DID IT!" and at that she stormed out the door cradling her wrist which now hurt very much because of how tightly ranma was holding it.

_I did that? I haven't talked to her since she made me fall into the damn canal! HOW THE HELL COULD I DO THAT?_

His anger completely diminished his concern " FINE YOU STUPID TOMBOY. EXCUSE ME FOR TRYING TO BE NICE!"

_That jerk… even when he could see I was in pain he still said.. those things.. why ? WHY IS LIFE SO DAMN HARD?_

Akane was running to the bridge that overlooked the big pool of water…she just stared down.. not sure what to do.

_Jump just jump down and die. Then everyone would be happy_ she thought. She put her bag down removed her coat and climbed the rail. _Whats happened to me ? how did things get so bad to a point where I just didn't wanna be here anymore? Whatever. I'm leaving. And im leaving now. _ Then she noticed a boy with a pigtail and a Chinese red shirt run down the street. _He followed me? After all that bullshit he said? Baka. This is HIS fault. _ She heard one scream " AKANE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" and jumped. She closed her eyes prepared for the impact. But all she felt was the warm pool water surround her body and slowly drag her down. She opened her eyes and saw that ranma had jumped into the pool. He didn't change into a girl for some odd reason,_ oh its warm water in here isn't it?_ She thought calmly. Ranma had his arm extended out towards her limp almost lifeless body. _Good bye. _She thought. Then everything went black.

End of chapter 1

Authors notes: hello guys this is my FIRST fan-fic and I have always thought of what pain ranmas words could of caused her. So I decided to play that out a lot in this cause I think if you think about it every girl would be upset.. so I was wondering why wouldn't akane be? Anyways I really had fun making this short beginning helped me kind of set off a start its not perfect I know but im still an amateur and I am in the course of writing a second chapter Im not sure how long this little series will be cause the plans I have for this story are quite… different from the series. Instead of there being a jealous worried akane, I was thinking more along the lines of a jealous ranma but im not gonna give too much of a hint on that don't wanna give the story away.. anyways I hope you enjoy it ! email me at : moni_1999-01 if you have any questions. !


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ is not of my possession it belongs to the creative mind of rumiko takahashi! I just borrowed the characters and used them in my own plot! Again I do not own ranma all character rights are rumiko takahashis!

_Oh god. What was she thinking? That idiot. Why would she jump off into a pool. She knows she can't swim. She knows… oh man when I saw her lifeless body at the bottom of the water.. my world was torn apart… I was actually quite surprised that I was able to reach her in time .. if I was a minute later.. she would've inhaled to much water.. and all she'd be was a dead corpse.. akane.. dead.. why does this make my heart ache? I don't understand…_

Ranma's thoughts were crashing around in his head as he waited in doctor tofus waiting area. Ranma was lucky enough to have been able to jump into the water only 10 seconds after akane had. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to shore.. the water was warm and he stayed in boy form. He gave akane CPR so he was quite happy he wasn't a girl.

Ranma kept pacing back and form, although doctor tofu assured him akane would be just fine, only a little weak for the time being, Ranma couldn't help but feel as though he would've lost her forever.. just like in jusendo. _Jusendo.._ Ranma thought as a flash of Akanes lifeless body in his arms then, and her lifeless body in his arms just 1 hour ago. He could feel the heat welling in his eyes, why did losing Akane worry him so much? "STUPID UNCUTE TOMBOY! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Ranma exclaimed as he punched a gaping whole in the wall. _Baka, Akane you baka. _ Ranma just let himself drown in his tears.

_Did I do it? Am I finally free from the mortal plane and with mother? Whats this light? I feel so warm.._ " Akane dear.." a soft voice spoke. _Mother? I did do it then I am free. No one pain, no more Ranma…_ "yes dear, it's me now listen we don't have much time for you are only asleep, just awaking from your foolish attempt , oh Akane why? You have so much to live for! So much ahead of you.." Akane just stood there in shock realising she was there with her mother, who was as gorgeous and kind hearted as ever, Akane was at a loss for words all she could think of doing was crying and running to hug her mother as she had done so long ago, so Akane did just that she ran and hugged her mother " mommy I cant believe you're here I missed you so much" Akane managed to say between sobs. "oh Akane I'm sorry, but you do know no matter what I am always there. Always there when you need guidance or someone to talk to" Akane could hear her mother's voice become thick, sounding as though she was on the verge of tears. "yes mommy, I know I go to your grave everyday and I tell you everything. Mom why did you leave me… why did you leave me when you know I would've needed you so badly mommy I need you to come back I cant go there without you.." akane went hysterical and could barely breathe between sobs. Akanes mom finally just broke out crying " I'm sorry sweetie, I was very sick and weak I couldn't stay, I know you needed me and you still do but sweetie, I'm always there when you need support, I'm so sorry honey I wish I could go back but I'm afraid that cant happen, you on the other hand need to go back everyone is waiting for you to wake up!" Akane just tightened her grip not wanting to let go " I love you Akane, now stay strong. Theres not a moment where I am not with you tell everyone I love them and that I'll always be here tell your father I will always love him." Akane let go and looked at her mother " I will mommy I'll go back and I'll live, just for you! But no one will believe that I saw you…" akane spoke softly. "Oh dear don't worry they will believe you. Alright our time together is over, I love you sweetheart live life to the fullest! Im always with you!" akanes mom slowly faded away but instead of screaming telling her mom to come back Akane knew her mother was still with her. _I will mother I promise._

Akane stared down at her feet only to notice they were not there, and her legs were slowly disappearing with them. _Whats going on? Wha-_ akanes thoughts were cut off because now she was no longer there but falling towards another bright florescent light.

"She's coming to everybody, come over here akanes waking up!" Akane heard Nabiki say. _I guess im back on the mortal plane.._ Akane thought as she opened her eyes. "h-hey guys.." akane stuttered. "OH AKANE MY LITTLE GIRL!" Akanes father exclaimed while crying. "akane are you alright?" Kasumi said. "I-I'm fine don't worry" Akane said as she regained some balance. "but I have something to say.." everyone froze in wonder. "yes? What is it?" nabiki said interested. "well when I was sleeping or whatever, I saw mom.." Everyones face paled "Akane I'm sure you were dreaming.." a sobbing soun said. "I WASN'T I SWEAR!" akane yelled a bit to loud. " please you have to believe me.." akane begged. Kasumi gave akane a look of pity then curiosity "Akane whats that in your hand?" Akane shot them a look of surprise because akane knew she had nothing in her hands. "I don't have anythingin my.." akane felt paper rub against her fingers and opened her hand to see an envelope labeled "To my dearest Family" Akane opened the letter to see in her mothers hand-writing these words:

_To my dearest' _

_It may seem hard to believe but it is I mother, Myzuki-chan, I am up here in heaven it is quite the lovely place. I can watch over you all, Kasumi I am very proud of you, thank you for taking my spot and taking care of and raising akane and nabiki. Nabiki oh you missy are quite the schemer , I know in your future you will be a successful business woman I am so proud. And akane , my little girl I have enjoyed seeing you grow up to be a strong independent young woman. I hope you enjoy the rest of your life to the fullest. I'm sorry I spent such a short time with you all, but do know I cherished those moments. And Soun I love you so much. And you will always be my one and only. _

_Now as you are reading this I know you are probably all in shock. But Akane is telling the truth I did see her and speak with her if you look in the envelope you will see more proof of our confrontation. Anyways I love you all but this is all I can say. _

_I love and miss you all, stay strong and be happy know I am ALWAYS here when you need me._

_Love,_

_Mother 3 _

Akane finished reading the letter aloud to see everyone was in tears of happiness and despair. Akane felt her cheeks and notice she had been crying aswell she hugged the letter and she could smell her mothers scent on it. She would cherish this letter forever. Then Akane remembered there was more proof in the envelope and stuck her hand in to grab a sleek picture. A picture of akane and her mother hugging, not of akane as a kid, but of akane now as a 16 year old just now hugging her mother. Akane burst out in tears much worse then before. Now she had a picture of her mother. Just hers to keep. _Mom I love you.. _

Ranma could tell that once they were aloud to leave doctor tofu's everyone was crying. Especially akane who refused to have ranma carry her home. _I wonder what happened, whats with the paper akane has held so closely? _Akane seemed pretty angry with ranma which made him frustrated because after all that worrying she was still angry. _I'm still confused why did akane jump off the bridge in the first place?_ Ranma came to the conclusion that he would just ask her later on tonight. Ranma could see a shadow following closely behind. And within minutes it lurched towards akane , Ranma couldn't get to akane close enough to block the blow. "AKANE!" ranma shouted and akane turned around only to be greeted with a tight warm hug. "akane I've missed you!" said a male voice that rang familiarity in akanes mind. Then she remembered " S-Shintan?" And ranma watched as the recognition reached her eyes and she hugged this boy back tightly, almost… romanticly.

End of chapter 2

Authors notes:

HOLLA AT ME BRO lolol, hey guys so I managed to make another chapter in one day (: I was just really inspired and I HAD to make this chapter! So there it is! Akane's moment with her mother was something I always hoped would happened in the series and episode of akane talking about how much she needed her mom or missed her mom so I just HAD to make sure there would be scenes with akane's mom. (: Shintan is Akanes very first love/boyfriend and you'll learn more about him later in the series! I hope you guys like it!

Email me at : moni_1999-01 3

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:Ranma ½ is not my property but is from the creative mind of rumiko takahashi!

"AKANE! It's me! Shin-chan! Shintan! It has been quite the while. And there has not been a day where I have not thought of your gorgeous smile." _I absolutely cannot believe this what an odd day, first mother now.. Shin-chan? So far life has been well! _Akane genuinely smiled at her old friend..old lover. "SHIN-CHAN! I cannot believe it I have missed you so much." Akane exclaimed as she flung her frail tired arms around a blushing shintan. _Whats this feeling in my heart? It's a warm loving feeling, yet it makes me want to cry tears of pain and longing.. oh Shin-chans warm touch I have missed him. _"S-shintan , it's been far too long I cant believer y-you're here right n-now" akane said as she broke into sobs. "Oh akane, still as sensitive as ever I see. Please don't cry what can I do to make it better?" Shintan said worriedly. "just hug me." Shintan did just that. _Oh akane how I've longed to hold you again I'm sorry I left on such short notice but I'm back and I wont leave. Not ever. _

Ranma just stared at the sobbing smiling akane tightly holding this new man known as "Shintan" and wasn't sure wether to be angry or upset. So he just stood there hold back the harsh words he wanted to say, but holding in the pain and sorrow that this scene cause him. _Who is he? Obviously they know one another very well. But how dare this man hold MY akane like that? Wait.. Akane isn't mine.. she can do whatever she wants that stupid girl can hug anyone she wants. _ Ranmas gaze was focusing elsewhere until he heard a shuffle and looked over to see akane and this "shintan" let go of one another. "Daddy Kasumi, Nabiki I think you all remember Shintan? Right?" Akane said to the tendos who were all in shock to see Shintan. "OH SHIN-CHAN I remember you! You are akanes oldest friend and first….." Kasumi said but cut herself off noticing that ranma was watching. _Her first what? _Ranma wondered curiously. "ahh shintan I believe it has been quite the while. 2 years to be exact. Nice to see you again boy" exclaimed giving shintan a half hug. _Two years? Ive been here for a year and a half… so that means this kid left just before I came._ "nice to see you as well soun! Its been to long but it's nice to be back" _Soun? I've been living here for quite some time yet I don't even call by his first name…_ "hey SHINTAN long time no see buddy but just saying in the past 2 years I have improved my skill in poker by quite the extrodinary amount how about we play one day and ill even bet 2000 yen on it deal?" Nabiki laughed and went to hug Shintan "Well Nabiki you haven't changed very much" said shintan as he hugged Nabiki back. "Oh Shin-chan you know im just kidding I would never scam you" nabiki said as she gave shintan a punch in the arm. "Oh don't worry nabiki I know you wouldn't" shintan said with a laugh.

_Wow nabiki not scamming someone? That's a shock. Everyone seems so familiar and close with this new boy. Just who the hell is he? _Ranma was bursting with curiosity at the thought. "Oh shin-chan how are your parents?" Kasumi said with her gentle voice. _I guess I should tell them_ thought shintan "well uhm they are dead.." the tendo's faces went pale with shock and grief "S-Shin-chan your joking right? They couldn't be.. Mrs. Shinji.. but-" "no akane unfortunetly they got a rare disease and have died. I came here because first off I really missed you all the move to Kyoto was really hard, and also because father wanted me to give this letter to you dad." Shintan spoke as he handed the letter over to .

opened the letter and scanned over the words. " Shin-chan this is your fathers will he wanted you to live with us. Until you were old enough to go off on your own" akane was shocked at the announcement. But more shocked to see shintan go on his hands and knees and say "Soun Tendo please give me the privilege of living under your roof until I am able to take care of myself. For my parents are no longer able to care for me in the way I need." Akane looked at shintan with pity and grief _oh shintan you are still the same. _"Shintan you know you have always been like family for the 16 years I have known you and the 20 years I have known your parents. It is my right to take you into my home. You are always welcomed." Shintan looked up and smiled "thank you soun" Shintan stoop up and said " so shall we get going?" "Lets go shin-chan I have soo much to tell you!" akane said as she grabbed his hand and they began to run in the direction of the tendo house. _Great now I gotta live with this kid? And why is akane being so nice to him for? _

"Kasumi who is that guy?" ranma asked " oh that's shintan akanes oldest friend they've known eachother since.. birth. And he is also akanes first love. He moved away so they had no choice but to break up. I think throughout all this even meeting you and being engaged to you akane still had some sort of feelings for him." _B-boyfriend? FIRST LOVE? Akane and that guy.. dated?_ "oh I see" said ranma as he tried to seem as though he didn't care.

"SHIN-CHAN I cant believe you're here !" akane said as they reached the tendo home way before everyone else. "Me neither Aka-chan" said shintan in a teasing voice. "HEY you know I hate being called that" said an irritated akane "oh I know all to well akane I've missed teasing you." Akane bluhed at shintans words " So akane what room am I gonna be partying in ? the guest room?" _oh I had forgotten ranma has the guest room.._ "that room is taken.." "by whom?" "ranma" "who's that?" "uhm it's a long story but you can stay in my room like old times if you want. BUT YOUR SLEEPING ON THE FLOOR CAUSE MY P-CHAN SLEEPS WITH ME!" Akane said smiling. "b-but akane we're older now… and.. I cant stay in your room.." "why not? Ive known you my whole life hell we used to soak in the bath together so I don't mind and like I said your on the floor mister!" " alright alright." . "AKANE WHY'D YOU GUYS RUN OFF LIKE THAT?" screamed an angry ranma. " oops sorry caught in the moment, is dad here?" akane casually asked the furious ranma. " yeah . lemme get him. YO AKANE WANTS YA!" swiftly walked over and said " yes akane?" akane inhaled a deep breath and just went out with it. " Daddy is it ok if Shin-chan stays in my room theres no space I will not allow him to stay in the dojo. He will stay on the floor and you know shin-chan is a gentle men also I have known him my whole life, and I am completely comfortable around him.. so..?" ranmas face went pale in amazement. He looked over at expecting to see an angry demon face telling shintan to stay away from his akane. But instead mr. tendo just gave a nod in approval " sure Shintan is like family you have my consent.". at that went to go play shogi with ranmas father. "YAY! Ok shin-chan lets go set you up!" said an excited akane. "ALRIGHT AKA-CHAN !" akane instantly yelled " SHIN-CHAN DON'T MAKE ME TICKLE YOUR WEAK SPOT!" "OH NO NOT THAT AKA-CHAN" shintan and akane both broke out laughing on the floor. Then quickly stood up and ran up the stairs. Leaving a confused jealous ranma down in the living room.

End of Chapter 3.

Authors notes.

OKK so this chapter didn't go as I planned I ended up changing my mind and going for a different approach. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far ! I know I am having a fun time writing this out.

For any input or comments email me here

moni_1999-01

xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: ranma ½ & the original storys are not mine. They are from the creative mind of rumiko takahashi!

Akane sat in her room awkwardly thinking of a way to tell shintan she needed to change into her pajamas. _This whole situation is more awkward than I would've thought. _"uhm ah, shin-chan I-uh needto uhm change into my pajamas…" said akane awkwardly. She say saw shintans face go as read as a tomatoe, and she began to turn the exact same shade. _Why am I being so awkward? I mean before shintan leftwe used to soak in the bath together he's like my brother..and I still really do like him plus I was 15 when we would bathe together why is it more awkward now.? _thought akane. "Oh right! I'll uhm go downstairs and get re-acquanted with everyone." Said shintan as he swiftly left the room. Akane undressed and put on her new clean pajama's and looked in the mirror. Her yellow pajama's ripped when we fell last week so she bought a new cute pair. If was a light blue spaghetti strap tank top then clung to all the right places and showed how tiny she really was. And loose navy blue plaid cotton pants. _I bought this so maybe ranma would think of me as more feminine..and less tomboy._ Though akane sadly. Then she looked at her bandaged wrist and removed the gauze to see the wound was still fresh but no signs of blood were visible. She decided to leave it unbandaged to it could get some air and heal quicker. _What am I doing with my life? Im so confused.._akane thought as she opened her room door to bump straight into a strong male with a pig-tale "ah-oh ranma hey" She said looking up at ranma and noticed a worry expression on his face. "uhm akane, can we talk?" he said as he gestured to her bed where walked towards.

"Ok ranma what do you wanna talk about?" asked akane. Ranma just stared at her for a while. Looking her over noticing her new pajamas ._ how is she so calm about everything that happened today? Its like she just brushed off what happened._ "Ranma?" asked a worried akane. "right ok well. Its about earlier today… what happened back there akane?" He saw akane look down trying to avoid his gaze as she said " uhm don't worry about it. i jumped down the bridge just as a.. uhmm. Way to see if I could learn to swim…" _learn a way to swim?! Why is she lying to me..? whatever she clearly doesn't wanna talk about it._ "ok..? and pfft I wasn't worrying why would I worry about a stupid tomboy like you. It was your dad he wanted me to check up on you." Ranma said in his normal self confident tone. He saw akane clench her hands in fists. And noticed the scar on her left wrist. "ok I get it ranma you can leave" she said and he could hear her voice quivering "akane whats that on your wrist?" he asked trying not to show he was worried " its nothing. I just tripped and landed in a bush" _if she landed in a bush where are the other scratches?_ He thought. "yeah whatever clutz. Kasumi also said to come down for dinner." He said as he stood up and left her room._ As much as I try and play it cool and act like I don't worry. I cant help but worry about her. What is she doing?_ He thought as he walked downstairs.

Akane sat still in her room. Just staring into blank space. _Why is it that even though I could've DIED today ranma still says those mean words..?!_ she thought in anger and felt the rage begin to built up and as she stood up trying to hold onto that rage she felt it turn into the darkness. Her depression and she collapsed to the floor and began to cry. _Just when I thought I could conquer this.. and even shin-chan was back! That meant life was going to be good again… everything…is just so wrong in my life.. mom..why am I here?! _ She just sat on the floor with her face in her hands and cried. She tried to hide her sobs but she couldn't and she reached the point to where her sobs were loud enough that shintan and the rest of the family could here it. "AKANE ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" akane heard her father scream. But she didn't answer she just sat there and cried. No one even asked her why she jumped off a bridge only ranma did, but he didn't even care.

The sobs were pretty easy to her because of ranma's keen martial arts senses. _Why is she crying? Is it cause I called her a tomboy? But I always call her that, what difference should it make now? man girls are so difficult. _Thought ranma as he continued to eat his roast beef. He then saw Shintan stand up and walk towards the stairs "Shin-chan where are you going?" ask Kasumi "Akane's obviously crying I'm not just going to let her cry alone. I've known her my whole life. I know how to cheer her up. I'll be down in a jiffy don't worry" said shintan as he winked at the family and walked up the stairs "Ranma, your akanes fiancée you should be the one going to comfort her but knowing you, your probably the reason she is crying." Said a disapproving nabiki. "shut up nabiki I didn't do nothin' you're her sister. Why don't YOU go check up on her" ranma said then feeling a sudden chill looked at nabiki noticing her deathly glare " that's right I AM her sister that's why I'm warning you, you better stop making her upset all the time you may be to dense to notice but .hurt. especially yours." Said nabiki in a serious tone. "yeah yeah whatever" said ranma as he pretended to brush of what nabiki said.

_Why cant life ever go my way for once..? why can't ranma just be NICE to me today out of all days?! _Thought akane as she continued to sob. She heard her door open and said "go away ranma" "uhm last time I checked my name was Shintan.." said Shintan in a joking tone. "Shin-chan n-now's not a really good time.." she said as she held back her sobs. "well that's too damn bad. I'm not gonna listen to you crying by yourself when you need a friend." He said looking down at her with his kind green eyes and side smirk. "oh shin-chan.." she said as she broke into sobs. Shintan hugged her and left her cry. " don't worry akane. It's ok.. but whats wrong?" he asked. "I don't want to talk about it, maybe another time when I'm ready" she said _I cant hide much from shin-chan he will figure it out so i will tell him one day. About what's been going on just not now.._ "alright I wont push you , wanna go for a walk? Why don't we go to the overlook of the city?" Akane was startled by his sudden question "sure, just lemme change into sweats" she said as he wiped away her tears. _No more crying akane stay strong. Shin-chan is obviously trying to cheer you up. Just hold it in_ " alright I'll wait outside" he said as he walked towards the door only to feel akane tug his sleeve " uhm shintan is it ok if you bunk with ranma and ? uh him sorry but things have severly changed since we were 15 and I feel kinda awkward.. I'm sorry but feel free to come and hangout at night just..no sleeping.." she said feeling some sort of relief because although she was so close with shintan once before she felt like it was wrong to let him bunk in her room. "sure akane don't worry about it. ill just grab my stuff and tell soun." Said shintan as he smiled grabbed his things and walked out. _Ok now where are my sweatpants!_ For once akane felt like she chose the right thing

Ranma heard shintan come down the stairs "alright I'm back and akane's ok!" said shintan in a happy tone. "that's good" said kasumi smiling her usual smile. " oh uhm soun is it ok if I bunk in the guest room? Akane and I decided that me and her shouldn't bunk together too much has changed ha" said shintan with his hand behind his head. "shintan my boy the guest room has no more space with ranma and- Oh I have an idea" exclaimed as he whispered some stuff in 's ear. Ranma saw his dad nod in approval. "alright its decided shintan you will stay in the guest room. And to make room for shintan ranma will stay in akane's room!" ranmas jaw dropped "WHAT WHY?!" he saw shintan's face turn into confusion it was obvious shintan didn't know about the whole engagement situation but from the looks of things looks like he was about to find out. " well ranma is akane's fiancée they've been engaged for 2 years it seems fitting they share a room. And my decision is final! Now saotome how about a round of sake and a game of shogi?" said the old martial artist as he and ranmas dad went to play there game and kasumi got up to go and bring them their sake. Shintan just stod there with his mouth gaping open hear the word 'fiancee' echo throughout his mind. " . why do I gotta share a room with that macho-chick?" whined ranma. "what'd you just call her?" said shintan in a deathly tone, what kind of fiancée calls his girl something so..so… RUDE?!, thought shintan. "I said macho-chick do I have'ta spell it out for ya?" said ranma as he got up, to go upstairs. Shintan was raging with jealousy and anger. " oh yeah soun? Me and akane are gonna go for a little night stroll to our old hang out spot! i'm not sure how long we will be gone for." Spoke shintan hoping ranma would hear so ranma would know the competition for akane's heart had begun. Ranma froze as soon as he heard night stroll. What was this jerk planning to do with HIS akane?. _What am I saying?! I don't care what happens._ Thought ranma as he kept a calm demeanour and headed for the stairs only to bump into Akane. He looked her over noticing her slim figure shown by her tight spaghetti strap sky blue tank top and her baggy sweats that just highlighted how tiny her waist was. He looked at her face that was just staring towards him with her big brown eyes. "well? Are you just gonna stand there? Or are you gonna move." Akane said as ranma snapped back to reality. "sorry" said ranma as he moved and let her pass. Her hair, that had grown to a bit past her shoulders now, was flowing by him as he took his last glimpse before he went upstairs. "dad I'm leaving" was the last thing her heard before he went to the roof and watched akane walk off smiling with that Shintan. _Stupid girl._ He thought as he leaned back and stared at the stars.

Authors note!

HOLA (: long time no update right?! My bad haha I've been busy and im working on another story right now. Haha ok . tell me what you think in the reviews maybe? Alright ill update soonn much love xox


End file.
